bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2010 Albania Match
Match Setting This was the third match for Bosnia and Herzegovina in the UEFA Euro Championship Qualifiers. This was part of the matchweek 3 of Group D. It was played in Qemal Stafa stadium, in front of 27337 fans. Squad The squad was announced on October 1st. and consisted of 23 players, all of them, except three, playing abroad. The three remaining, play in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 5 Defensemen, 11 Midfielders and 4 Strikers. Sarajevo, Hoffenheim and Lech, with 2 players, were the most represented teams. While the German Bundesliga was the most represented league with 5 players. Four players (Ermin Bicakcic, Sanel Kapidzic, Mensur Mujdza and Denis Comor) were set to debut and have their first international cap if they entered the match. The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Zvjezdan Misimovic was left out, because he was in the last stage of his recovery from a Torn Hamstring Strain. Emir Spahic, the team's captain, was left out of the squad, because he had to serve a one game ban, after collecting two yellow cards. Ermin Zec missed the squad because he went down with a Stubbed Toe, he was out for a week. Kenan Hasagic was left out, because he had a Fractured Cheekbone, he missed 4 weeks. Dragan Blatnjak missed the squad because of a Sports Hernia. He recovered in 5 weeks. Dario Dajmanovic wasn't in the squad because of a Groin Strain, he was out for 5 weeks. Tactics A day before the game, Sejad Salihovic slipped a disc, and had to be taken out of the squad. In injury riddled times, the match, saw Mikulic face it with 4 starters and 2 key reserves out. After the tactical improvisation against France, he returned to the typical 3-5-2 formation, that was successful against Qatar and Luxembourg. Vedad Ibisevic was once again Dzeko's partner in attack, even though he was coming out of an injury. Kenan Hasagic was replaced by Asmir Begovic on goal, Senijad Ibricic replaced Salihovic and Blatnjak was replaced with first capped Mujdza. The team's captain Emir Spahic was replaced by promising center back Ognjen Vranjes The detail in roles and positions follows: Result and Analysis The game was won by the Bosnian side by 5-4. Analysis A strange match, saw a very solid offensive unit in the Bosnians, but also saw a weak defense, that suffered without his captain CB and starting goalkeeper. In spite of the Albanian dominance, Senijad Ibricic managed to open the scoreline with a nice shot when the clock was at 15'. Edin Dzeko scored his 4th Euro Qualifying goal with a header in the 29th minute, and Vedad Ibisevic lengthened the lead ceasing a rebound by 39 minutes. Then, just before halftime Armend Dallku scored. That goal spurted Albania towards the Bosnian goal, and they managed to score, via Anel Raskaj in the 49th minute. Miralem Pjanic scored a beautiful outside shot in the 54th. minute, but Albania fought back, scoring in minutes 60 and 83, both of Hamdi Salihi. When everyone thought the match was over, with that scoreline, Bosnia's best player Dzeko, scored the winning goal in the 86th minute. Important Stats Possession % = 57-43 Passes Completed % = 83-72 Shots = 18-11 Clear Cut Chances = 0-2 Long Shots = 7-5 Individual Performances Hamdi Salihi was the man of the match, scoring 2 goals, and notching an assist too. Edin Dzeko was Bosnia and Herzegovina best player, capturing 2 more goals to add to his tally, and always being a headache for the Albanian defense. Senijad Ibricic was another Bosnian player to be highlighted, he scored once again (he has 2 goal in the competition), and 2 goals came from his passes. He proves, that he can be an alternative to the middle of the pitch.